


Green Leaves

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: The Lorien brothers are hiding something.





	

Celeborn walked briskly in the direction of ‘Celeb-Halla-Orod-Rui’, otherwise known as the tree house of the silver tall-mountain hunt. He worked up the sternest face possible as he approached the three young elves that stood at the base of the tree. The elder were speaking to each other about the corn harvest, a highly unusual topic for spring and even more so since neither had ever expressed interest in the growing of corn before, while the youngest bit into an apple and chewed it with quiet contemplation. Their appearance was one of complete innocence, but he could feel the guilt radiating from his sons. 

“Alright, where is he?” asked the lord, skipping all formality in the matter. Haldir stopped mid-sentence to feign a look of confusion. 

“Where is who, my lord?” 

“The young prince of Greenwood.” 

“Is he not with the party from his realm?” asked Orophin with a great deal of concern. 

Celeborn narrowed his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. “They are due in Imladris and cannot leave without the prince. You cannot keep him like some stray pet.” 

“My lord!” exclaimed Haldir. “Do you really think we would do such a thing? That sort of activity could be considered kidnapping, and I am sure is a highly serious offense.” 

“Ion-nin, my patience grows thin for this game you play.” Celeborn looked sternly at each of the brothers. When the three of them set their minds to defy him, he had little chance of breaking their defense down. However, he was always grateful that parenting was not a task where he was left completely alone. “Fine. I shall send your mother.” The youngest had a brief look of fright in his eyes, but Haldir and Orophin continued to remain indifferent as Celeborn made to leave. 

Lord Celeborn turned back around, his attention suddenly caught. On the ground behind Haldir and Orophin was a large pile of leaves. Huge leaves from the mellyrn. At this time of year the trees should not have even shown the slightest sign of shedding their cover. The leaves, he noted as he looked again, were healthy and green. Celeborn stepped forward slightly, eyeing the mound. 

“Pay no attention to the large pile of leaves,” Orophin said quickly. “They are of no concern.” He was quickly kicked in the shin by Haldir, who growled inaudibly at Orophin’s outburst. 

Celeborn narrowed his eyes, looking to each of the brothers in turn. His look fell at last upon the pile of leaves. It was large, yes, but surely not large enough to conceal the prince. Besides, they were likely using it as a diversion. Celeborn pointed a finger at the trio, and was about to give them a good scolding when the pile of leaves sneezed. Celeborn’s attention flew back to the heap of green, noting that a few of the leaves were now resettling. 

“Bless you, my lord,” said Rumil, speaking for the first time. He pulled a square of fabric from his pocket in one fluid motion, lifting it up to his father. “Handkerchief?” 

Celeborn raised a brow, looking thoroughly unamused. “I shall go to the Great Mallorn and I shall count to one hundred, and when I have finished, I shall be bidding the delegation from Greenwood – the ENTIRE delegation - a safe and pleasant journey to Imladris, or, I shall be personally seeing to it that three members of this realm are also on their way to Imladris, after which, they will travel to Mirkwood Forest, where I am told assistance is needed in taking a census of all of the spiders living there.” Celeborn turned on his heel, his robes swirling and then trailing behind as he walked away. “One...two...three...four...” 

As soon as Celeborn was out of earshot, all three brothers set to the task of pulling Legolas out of the pile of leaves. “I think I am allergic to something in the air here,” admitted Legolas, rubbing his reddening nose in a very unprincely manner. 

“I apologize for the inability of my brothers to keep a secret,” said Haldir, glaring at his siblings as he helped remove leaves and grass from the prince’s hair. The prince responded with another sneeze. 

Rumil looked hurt. “I did not do anything! I tried to cover up the sneezing.” Rumil crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Eh, Rumil, he does not mean it. He is not upset at you, he is upset that Nana is going to find out.” Orophin slung his arm around Rumil’s shoulder, but it was quickly pushed away. 

“Do not Rumil anything me,” grumbled the youngest. “You blew it. Ada would not have known if you had not directed his attention to the pile of leaves.” 

“Oh, he knew before then,” countered Orophin, but Haldir interrupted with, “I am NOT upset that Nana is going to find out.” 

“Yes, you are. She is the only elf you are afraid of,” Orophin shot back. 

Haldir’s fists clenched, but before any further words could be exchanged, Legolas threw an arm around each of the elves. “Come now, I do not wish to see my brothers fighting.” 

Rumil repeated Legolas’ action across from him, so that the four now stood, linked together in a circle, heads bowed slightly to the center. “Are we really like your brothers that you call us that?” asked Rumil hopefully. The young one bordered on his majority, constantly unsure of whether he was elf or elfling, and his reaction seemed to favor the latter. 

Legolas smiled warmly and nodded. Orophin and Haldir readjusted their own arms to complete the circle, and Haldir even reached far enough to give one of Orophin’s hands a squeeze of concession. “I have always wanted a younger brother, and if you permit me, I shall have three.” 

Rumil was grinning madly now, but he waited for permission on this from his older brothers. Orophin laughed. “Surely, you can not be as old as Haldir or I.” 

Legolas looked at the eldest brother. “How old are you again?” 

Haldir cleared his throat and thought for a moment. “One hundred and eighty one.” 

“You are just a baby then!” laughed Legolas, leaning his head against Haldir’s. “Although, not much younger than I, I suppose.” 

“And how old are you?” Orophin asked. 

Through the trees came Celeborn’s voice, still counting, though he shouted now, and was more than impatient. “Sixty-seven...sixty-eight...sixty-nine...” 

“I must make haste,” Legolas said. “You shall have to guess, for it will be a good game for the three of you to play until I next return.” 

“But it will be so long before we see you!” exclaimed Rumil. 

Legolas shook his head. “We shall pass through your woods once more when we make our return journey. But I must go now, for both your father and mine grow impatient.” 

“Safe journey to you, brother.” Haldir broke their circle and turned to give Legolas a hug. Orophin took his turn next, and then Rumil embraced his new brother. 

“When you get back, we will skip more stones in the river?” he asked hopefully. 

“Aye, as many as you like,” Legolas said. He patted Rumil affectionately, but his hand slipped a little and he let it rest on Rumil’s cheek. His eyes darkened, and Rumil felt oddly...cold. “I fear you will have grown when I return,” he said, hating the prophecy as soon as he had spoken it. He shook his head and gave an uneasy smile. “Forgive me, I sometimes say things even I can not explain,” he said in answer to Rumil’s confusion. Legolas checked his weapons quickly to make sure nothing was amiss. He turned back around to regard all three brothers one last time. Haldir stood at the center, one arm around each brother, but with Rumil drawn more protectively against him. He felt he should further apologize for what he had said to Rumil, but decided it was best to say nothing more. “Namarie,” he said finally, nodding his head to them. All three brothers bowed as Legolas turned and sprinted across the grass to the Great Mallorn.


End file.
